1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for producing infusion coffee filter packs designed to fit and provide for the consistent brewing of quality coffee in a variety of American and European style coffee brewing appliances. More particularly, the subject invention pertains to a method for producing infusion coffee filter packs designed to be utilized in a variety of different coffee maker appliances, such as American style appliances utilizing a filter similar to a cupcake wrapper as produced by Mr. Coffee and Norelco, and European style appliances utilizing a conical type of filter as produced by Braun and Krups. A method for producing infusion coffee filter packs as disclosed and taught herein should be capable of operating at a relatively high manufacturing production rate.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
One prior art manufacturing process for producing coffee filter packs involves a linear production mold wherein a first sheet of filter paper is passed successively by a filter shaping mold and a coffee filling station. A second sheet of filter paper is then applied over the first sheet and sealed thereto. This prior art approach has a commercial production capacity of only about sixty filter packs per minute, which is not a sufficiently high rate for commercial production.